longlivethequeenfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ловкость
Ловкость (ориг. Agility) Танец Танец (Dance) # Вы практикуетесь в том, как делать реверанс, вставать и ходить в элегантной манере. # Вы учитесь ходить под руку с партнером и следовать его сигналам остановиться и повернуться, сохраняя свои глаза закрытыми. # Вы изучаете различные позиции для танцев с партнером - удерживая близко, на расстоянии или без контакта - и соответствующее положение рук для каждой позиции. # Вы начинаете учиться танцевальным шагам в такт под музыку, быстро и медленно, поворачиваясь и покачиваясь. # Вы проходите стандартный репертуар бального танца, чтобы быть уверенным, что вы знаете все базовые элементы, которые могут быть уместны или понадобиться в обществе. # Вы практикуетесь в позициях и растяжке для балетного соло, учась вытягиваться и формировать изящные линии своим телом. # Вы изучаете секретный язык танца и то, как можно рассказать историю с помощью жестов и позиций. # Вы разрабатываете собственные танцевальные движения, поначалу медленно и понемногу увеличивая скорость. # Вы практикуетесь в драматических моментах с партнером - падения, подъемы и вращения. # Вы упражняетесь в скоростном вращении и поворотах на месте, эффектно вращая ногами. Рефлексы Рефлексы (ориг. Reflexes) # Ваш учитель ходит вокруг вас, медленно тыкая в вас пальцем, тренируя вас блокировать эти прикосновения без страха или ускорения дыхания. # Вы скачете на скакалке, чтобы увеличить скорость работы ног. # Вы занимаетесь теннисом в одиночку, непрерывно отбивая мяч об стену в целях тренировки скорости реагирования рук и глаз. # Вы бегаете взад и вперед по маленькому участку, делая быстрые повороты и меняя направление. # Вы играете в теннис против нескольких игроков, учась одним взглядом оценивать время прилета мяча. # Вы занимаетесь ловлей маленькой собаки в замковом саду, перепрыгивая неровные камни и проскальзывая через ветки. # Вы на пределе тренируете навыки блокирования, отражая руки до того, как они коснутся вас. # Вы тренируетесь в беге через поле, уклоняясь от мячей, которые летят в вас со всех сторон. # You sit quietly in the center of a room, watching out of the corners of your eyes to see people approaching you from a distance. # Вы тихо сидите в центре комнаты, наблюдая уголками глаз, чтобы увидеть людей, приближающихся к вам издали. # Вы тренируетесь в ловле мячей, которые бросаются в вас с разных направлений, в то время, как вы закрыли глаза, так что только слух и чутье предупреждают вас о приближающихся снарядах. Гибкость Гибкость ( Flexibility) # Вы учитесь расслабляться и оценивать напряжение в своем теле, затем двигаетесь различными способами, доступными для каждого из ваших суставов - скручивая, сдвигая или вращая. # Вы вращаете своими руками и делаете пинательные движения ногами, чтобы растянуть свои конечности. # Вы делаете энергичные движения своими руками и ногами, чтобы увеличить мышечную силу. # Вы встаете на четвереньки, затем вытягиваетесь как кошка, поднимая и опуская свою спину. # Вы тренируетесь удерживать свое тело в растяжках с помощью учителя, поддерживающего вас за руки и ноги. # Вы учитесь вытягиваться в позы и удерживаться в них небольшие промежутки времени. # Ваш учитель удерживает ваши конечности в немного неудобной позиции на несколько секунд, затем подталкивает вас осторожно преодолевать сопротивление, которое оказывает вам учитесь. # Вы работаете над достижением полного шпагата, ваши ноги выпрямлены и широко расставлены. # Вы изгибаетесь мостиком, затем возвращаетесь в положение стоя. # Вы тренируетесь до тех пор, пока не можете положить свою левую ногу за голову. Навигация Категория:Навыки